Various control systems and methods are known in the art for controlling the output torque of permanent magnet machines, such as brushless permanent magnet motors. Some of these machines are provided with position sensing devices to indicate, for motor control purposes, the rotor position with respect to the stator, while other machines detect the rotor position “sensorlessly.” As recognized by the present inventors, a need exists for improvements in sensor-based and sensorless control systems for rotating permanent magnet machines, including those which control the output torque of a PM motor.